


Meeting Mr Cooper

by TrishW



Series: Brad and Lucas from General Hospital [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishW/pseuds/TrishW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas and Brad's relationship had been progressing nicely, until Brad's father pays an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitor

Brad and Lucas had been living together for just over a month. The clinic had yet to open, but Lucas was still busy, There were plenty of administrative duties, which wasn’t his favorite aspect of being Chief Physician, but he knew it had to be done. He still had the hospital, which fulfilled the medical aspect of his growing career, but the more than too frequent staff meetings with the Dragon Lady, his not so affectionate name for the Chief of Staff, tainted that. 

He headed back to his duties in the ER after another meeting and saw an older man who obviously looked lost. He smiled at the man. “Can I help you, sir?”

The man turned and eyed Lucas, before addressing him. “I was looking for the lab.”’

Having a boyfriend, who managed the lab, Lucas was very familiar with its location. He pointed around the corner. “Its just down the hall on the right.”

The man looked around the corner, before turning back to Lucas. “Thank you so much. This hospital is so big and all the floors look alike, so its confusing.”

Lucas remembered his first couple of days on duty. Even though he grew up around the hospital, things were still confusing to him at times. He wished the man well and continued on his way. “I understand. Good luck on your test.”

The man frowned briefly at Lucas, then made his way down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brad was finishing up a backlog of test, that wouldn’t have happened if Obrecht wasn’t such a stickler on overtime. He heard someone come into the lab. He wanted to make sure that his calculations were right before he addressed the person. “I’ll be with you in just a minute. I just need to finish this up.”

The man shrugged and waited, as he watched the man write in charts. “I understand.”

Brad frowned, when he heard the voice and quickly turned around. “Dad?”

The man smiled and stepped a little closer. “So you do remember me?”

Brad closed his file and put it on the counter and walked over to greet his father. “What does that mean? Of course I remember you, but what are you doing here?”

Brad’s father undid his coat. “If you would reply to my e-mails you’d know. I sent you my itinerary.”

Brad frowned. He didn’t feel a need to respond to the e-mail. “I did see it and it said that you were going to be in New York.”

The man nodded. “Yes, that’s what the itinerary said, but I wrote that I was going to stop in. I haven’t seen where you work, plus you didn’t come home for the holidays.”

Brad was well aware that he hadn’t gone home for the holidays. Its not like they were much different than any other time of year. His father hadn’t put up a tree in ages. They didn’t even exchange presents. Spending time with Lucas’s family was so much better. “I was busy.”

Mr Cooper obviously didn’t believe what his son was saying. He didn’t bother to hide his disappointment in his son. “That’s what you said. With who this time?”

Brad had more than enough talks with his father about his feelings on his sexual orientation. He really didn’t want to hear his opinion on his current love life, but with him in town, it was going to be hard to avoid, so he figured that he might as well put it out there to get all the comments out in the open. “I have a boyfriend.”

The man smirked. “I’m well aware that you’re gay.”

Brad had so often wanted his father to accept him. They would talk, but purposely would avoid the subject for the most part. This was different and wasn’t going to as easily be brushed aside. “I know that, but I’m in an actual relationship.”

The man stepped closer to Brad. He obviously wasn’t impressed. “Really? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Brad knew that he had never brought up a boyfriend in the past. He’d never had one. He had hoped that for once his father would be excited about the idea. He decided to try and win him over. “He’s a doctor at the hospital.”

Brad’s father was impressed, but couldn’t hide that he still harbored the same deep seeded feelings that always put up a wall between him and his son. “A doctor? If you were my daughter I’d be proud.”

Brad’s shoulders sank. Things obviously hadn’t changed between them. “But because I’m your son...”

Mr Cooper let out a sigh. He wasn’t sure why he failed to hold his tongue. He could see his son’s disappointment. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for. I was hoping that we could do dinner. Maybe I can meet this man of yours.”

Brad wasn’t sure if this was a good thing. Obviously his father lacked a filter and he didn’t want Lucas to be subject to the comments that he’d endured. “I’m not sure. Its not like you ever seemed interested before.”

Mr Cooper knew that he hadn’t been the best at accepting that his son was gay, but he was trying. Seeing Brad happy with someone might help. “I promise to be on my best behavior. I’m staying at the Metro Court. We can eat there. I hear the restaurant is pretty good.”

Something told Brad that this wasn’t a good idea, but Lucas had always wanted to meet his father. “I’ll have to check with Lucas and see if he’s available.”

Mr Cooper smiled. “Lucas? So he has a name? I still can’t believe you never mentioned him.”

Brad was starting to feel bad. In spite of how things were between them, he could have told his father about Lucas. He just chose not to. Things were good between them and he didn’t want his father to taint things. “I’m sorry. His name is Lucas Jones and we’ve been together for about 6 months.”

Mr Cooper turned to get ready to go. “Well, we should have a lot to talk about then. I’ll see you two tonight hopefully.”

Brad watched his father leave, before turning to finish up his work, secretly dreading what was to come. “See you then.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr Cooper left the lab and headed back down the hall. Lucas was on his way to see Brad. He saw the man come out of the lab and was glad that he had finished his test, leaving Brad free to talk. “I see you found the lab.”

The man smiled at Lucas as he buttoned his coat in preparation for the still chilly March weather. “Yes I did. Thanks for your help earlier.”

Lucas smiled back and made his way into the lab. Brad didn’t turn around. “Did you forget something?”

Lucas closed the door and smiled, as all types of inappropriate thoughts went through his mind. “Yeah I did. How sexy you are from this angle.”

Brad turned and smiled at his boyfriend. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Lucas closed the distance between him and his boyfriend and gave him a sly look. “It has in the past, but right now I’m just checking to see what we’re going to do about dinner tonight.”

Brad knew there was no delaying it, so he just blurted it out. “How about dinner with my father?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucas’s smile turned to a frown. “Your father? I thought you told me that you didn’t want me to meet him.”

Brad had hoped, but knew with them living together, that it probably was only a matter of time. “That was until he decided to pay a visit.”

Brad had always put up with Lucas’s extensive family and Lucas had always felt that he should repay him by meeting his father. Brad had always avoided the idea. Now that he knew that Brad was serious, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in close. “Finally. I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to meet him.”

Brad still wasn’t sure. “You’ll get that tonight at dinner. He’s staying at the Metro Court. I wouldn’t get excited though. He’s not like your family. He’s still coming around to the idea of me being gay, in spite of having more than enough time to adjust.”

Lucas wasn’t worried. He was pretty good at getting people to like him. “I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Brad stepped away from his boyfriend’s grasp. “Its not you that I'm worried about.”

Lucas knew that Brad wasn’t looking forward to this moment, but he knew how important it was to be accepted by his dad. He’d been there with Julian and Brad had helped him through it. He got an idea. “I tell you what, why don’t I invite Julian to join us.”

Brad frowned at Lucas. “What good will that do?”

Lucas again closed the distance. “Remember how he was last year? Maybe he can help your dad. I never would have thought that we would be as close as we are now, back then. I want that for you.”

Brad remembered back to the time that Lucas was referring to. He thought that Lucas might be right. “Julian and my dad are kind of alike. Maybe it will help.”

Lucas smiled. He was happy that he was able to make Brad feel better. He leaned in for a kiss. “Glad I could help. I’m off at 7. I’ll call Julian and tell him to meet us there.”

Brad again got back to work. “I’m almost looking forward to it.”

Lucas turned to leave. “My work here is done. I’ll meet you in the locker room.”


	2. Facing The Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner doesn't go as planned and old wounds are opened.

Lucas and Brad arrived at Metro Court. Carly smiled at her brother and his boyfriend. “Hey guys. I didn’t know that you were eating here tonight. I would have saved your normal table.”

Lucas smiled at his sister. “We’re meeting Brad’s father. You should have a reservation in his name.”

Carly looked back at the list. “Oh yeah. I noticed a John Cooper, but I didn’t connect him to you. Silly me.”

Brad tried to make light of it. “I’ve got my mother’s eyes.”

Carly laughed. Brad had done some not so great things the prior year, but she wasn’t one to judge him. She had done some horrible things herself. Besides, he made her little brother happy. “Very funny. I’ll show you to your table. It’s for 4 right?”

Lucas put his hand on Brad’s back and guided him to the table that Carly was walking towards. “Julian is going to join us.”

Carly put the menus on the table. She never thought much of Julian, but Lucas liked him and he and Sonny had put their problems behind them, so she tolerated him. “Isn’t that nice, a little father, son dinner. Well enjoy.”

Lucas pulled out his chair and sat down. “I’m sure we will. Thanks.”

Brad scooted his chair under the table. “Aren’t you the optimistic one.”

Lucas put his hand on Brad’s leg to reassure him. “It’s going to be fine. Just think positive.”

Brad saw his father approaching the table. “Well, it doesn’t matter how I feel, because it’s about to happen whether I want it to or not.”

Lucas, watched Brad as he got up, then turned to look over his shoulder, just as a man approached the table. “Sorry I’m a little late. I had to make sure my driver would be here for me in the morning.”

Brad’s father put out his hand and Brad shook it. “We just got here.”

Mr Cooper smiled and patted his son’s shoulder. “Good. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting. I know Lucas has to get back to the hospital.”

Lucas got up to greet the man, as he turned towards him. “I was able to get someone to cover my first hour. So we have a little more time. Its an honor to meet you Mr Cooper. Although, I guess we met earlier today, but didn’t know it.”

Brad was confused. He frowned, as he looked between the two men. “You did?”

Mr Cooper shook Lucas’s hand and smiled. “Yes, I guess we did. You were very helpful, helping me find my son. Please call me John. Its good to formally meet you too. I wish it had been sooner.”

Lucas smiled at Brad, as John made his way around the table to his seat and Brad shrugged his shoulders, not sure who this man was. “I guess the important thing is that we’re meeting now.”

John put his napkin over his lap. “Yes. Brad doesn’t usually mention his boyfriends. You must be special.”

Lucas started to put his hand on Brad’s then noticed him move it away. “He’s special to me.”

Julian walked up to the table. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Lucas got up to greet his father. “No you’re not. John Cooper. This is my father Julian Jerome.”

Julian reached his hand over the table to greet the man. “Nice to meet you.”

John was confused. He shook Julian’s hand and frowned at his son, then looked back at Lucas. “I thought that your name was Jones.”

Julian made his way to his seat, while Lucas explained. “Julian is my biological father. I was adopted like Brad. That’s one of the things that we have in common.”

John understood now. The waitress came and got their drink orders, then John began to look through the menu. “So did you two meet at the hospital?”

Brad looked over at Lucas and smiled. “Lucas only started at the hospital a little while ago, but we’ve know each other for over a year. It was a chance meeting and we realized that we had a lot in common. It started with being adopted and grew from there.”

John smiled at the waitress, as she put down his drink. “Well, that’s interesting. So where is your adoptive father Lucas?”

Lucas took a sip of his water. “He died 9 years ago.”

John put down his glass, after taking a sip of his drink. “I’m so sorry. I guess you also had losing a parent in common too. It’s good that you have your biological father in your life. How long have you been in contact?”

Julian smiled at his son. “Not very long. I didn’t know he existed until a little over a year ago.”

John frowned at Julian. “That must have been a shock. You two seem close now.”

Lucas smiled at Julian. John didn’t know the half of it. “It was hard at first. He had a hard time when he found out that I as gay.”

John smiled over at Julian, now feeling that they shared a commonality. “Really?”

Julian wasn’t proud of his and Lucas’s first meeting. “Yes, but we got past it. It was a bit of a shock.”

John looked over at Brad. “I can imagine. It’s not what you expect.”

Julian nodded, his agreement. That was why he reacted as he did. “Even if its not, you have to make do with the hand that you’re dealt.”

John acknowledged that Julian was right. “Yes. What do you do for a living Julian?”

The waitress began to take their orders. Julian answered, as she was occupied with Brad and Lucas. “I run a newspaper and an art gallery.”

John thought for a moment, as Julian began to give the waitress his order. He then followed suit. When the waitress had left he turned back to Julian. “A newspaper?”

Julian nodded. “Yes. The Port Charles Press. Maybe you’ve heard of it.”

John had heard of it. “I thought that was owned by a mobster. Jerome...I thought that name sounded familiar.”

Julian tried to play off what John was saying. “That’s in my past and none of that was proven.”

John looked at Lucas. “Really. So is that something else that you and my son have in common? A mobster, as your biological father. Lucky for me, Brad’s father was dead when he went looking for him and lucky for you, your adoptive dad is dead now. I don’t know how I would feel if I saw Brad hanging out with his mobster father in public like this.”

Julian resented what he was hearing and broke in. “Lucas has nothing to be ashamed of. “

John frowned at Julian. Did he really think that his profession was noble? “Really, then why did you try and make it seem like you were just a businessman? I’m sure you don’t tell everyone about your other dealings, even if they are in the past, if they truly are.”

Brad tried to stop his father. “Dad...stop it.”

John turned to his son and frowned. “Stop what? I’m not surprised that you condoned this, you couldn’t wait to find out about your murdering, drug pushing father. No matter how much we told you to leave it alone.”

Lucas knew how much Brad regretted hurting his family, when he searched for his biological father. “He didn’t do it to hurt you. He just wanted to know.”

John looked at Lucas, then at Julian. He took his napkin off of his lap and put it on the table before getting up. He knew exactly what this was all about now and he didn’t want any part of it. “...and I’m sure you let him know that it was fine. I’m just glad that he’s dead and that your mother isn’t around for any of this. If she was it would probably kill her.”

Brad watched as his dad got up and walked away. He looked over at Lucas, who wasn’t sure what to say about what had just happened. “I’m sorry. I better go after him.”

Lucas felt terrible. He grabbed Brad’s arm. “I’ll go with you.”

Brad shook his head. “No. We’ve put off this talk long enough. Its time we put everything out there.”

John was pushing the button for the elevator, when Brad caught up with him. He saw his son, as he approached. “I guess this wasn’t a good idea.”

The door to the elevator opened and Brad grabbed his father’s arm to keep him from getting on it. “Yeah it was. We need to talk about this.”

John turned to look at his son. “Talk about what? How no matter what we did for you, it wasn’t enough?”

Brad knew that what he had done hurt his parents, but he had hoped his father was starting to get past it. “It had nothing to do with you. It was about me. I needed to know where I came from.”

John couldn’t look at his son. “...and why you were gay.”

Brad shook his head. “That had nothing to do with it.”

John turned back towards his son. He was angry, but there was a sadness underneath. “It didn’t? You were going through so much back then.. Things that we had no clue about.”

Brad had known all along what was beneath his father’s anger. They had avoided this for too long. “She knew.”

John looked at Brad, knowing who he was referring to, but not being willing to admit it himself. “Who?”

Brad stepped closer to his father. “Mom. She knew that I was gay. I didn’t realize it at first, but after she died, I thought back on the times that we were together and it became so clear to me and you blamed her for it.”

John shook his head. He would never blame his wife. Not really. “It wasn’t that she knew. It was the time we lost because of it. Time she spent protecting you. Time we could have had together, but lost because of you. You were suppose to be our son. The answer to our prayers. Now I only see the things that I’ve lost. “

The elevator door opened and Brad stood there in shock, as his father got on the elevator and left.

Lucas had tried to give Brad time to sort things out, but it was killing him not knowing what was going on. He excused himself and went to find Brad. He found him at the elevator. “Where’s your father?”

Brad continued to look at the elevator. “He left.”

Lucas walked around in front of Brad, tears were running down his face. “I take it that things didn’t go well.”

Brad shook his head and turned to go. “They went the way they usually do. You’ve got to get to the hospital. Can you drop me off at the apartment?”

Lucas grabbed Brad by the arm. “You’re obviously upset. I can get someone to cover for me.”

Brad shook his head. “That’s nice of you, but I told you, it wasn’t anything that I haven’t heard before.”

Lucas knew that he was fighting a losing battle, because Brad usually shut down when it came to his father. He put his arm around his shoulder and lead him to the door. “Okay. Let’s go. I’ll text Julian from the car.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucas took Brad home and told him that he was going to the hospital, but he couldn’t let things end the way they did. Lucas knew how it was to hear hurtful things from someone that you thought loved you. He had been there with Julian. It was Alexis that stepped in and paved the way for Julian to see the error of his ways. He felt that it was his duty to at least try to do the same for Brad. He knocked on Mr Cooper’s door.

John opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

Lucas wasn’t completely sure, he had no clue what he was going to say. He did know one thing. “You really hurt Brad.”

John turned from the door and walked back into his room. “That’s what we do. We hurt each other.”

Lucas followed him in and closed the door behind him. “Why? You’re all you have. You should be trying to get past this. He needs you.”

John went to pour himself a drink. He didn’t bother offering Lucas one. He had had more than enough time to think about what he and Brad had done to each other over the years. “I never really wanted to adopt.”

Lucas was shocked by what he was hearing. Was this his reason for treating Brad so badly? “That’s what this is about? Brad never asked for it. He was a baby. You can’t hold it against him.”

John downed his drink and then poured another. “I didn’t. She was so happy when we brought him home, that any reservations that I had disappeared. I loved him, because she loved him. I see her in him.”

Lucas didn’t understand. “Then why do you hurt him? She wouldn’t want that.”

John hung his head. He knew what Lucas was saying was right. She wouldn’t. “I know. It just hurts so much. There were dreams and hopes that will never be now.”

Lucas stepped closer to the man, that had hurt his boyfriend. He could tell that he was hurting just as much as Brad was. “What hopes and dreams?”

John turned to face Lucas. “The dream that we would grow old and watch him grow. Have a family someday. Instead she died and then…”

Lucas interrupted. “He told you that he was gay.”

John closed his eyes as he remembered that dreadful day. The things that he said. Things that he couldn’t take back and things that forever changed his relationship with his son. “She always gave him the benefit of the doubt. Even when he looked for his biological parents. She said that he couldn’t help who he was. He had to find his way. I thought it was just about that, but after he told me he was gay, I knew it was more. She knew. She lied to me. We would never have a family. There would never be children to grow up. Even if they weren’t biologically ours, they would have felt like ours. So I not only lost her, I lost the future that we had planned. I lost everything.”

Lucas couldn’t believe that this man was only thinking of himself. “Brad lost all that too. He was so close to his mother and her dying so soon after he went against your wishes by seeking out his birth parents, he felt like it was his fault. He didn’t tell you he was gay to hurt you. He did it so that he could be closer to you. He didn’t want lies between you. He wanted you to know who he really was.”

John shook his head and turned from Lucas to pour another drink. “It was too soon. I had just lost her and I felt like I lost him too.”

Lucas wasn’t sure how to make Brad’s father see what he was doing. He obviously was too wrapped up in his own self-pity. He felt that maybe it was best if he left, before he said something that he would regret and would probably make things worse. He decided to go, but before he did, he wanted to let Mr Cooper know one thing. “Its not too late you know. I love your son. He’s an amazing man. I don’t know what the future holds, but I’m from a big family and Brad spends a lot of time with my niece and nephews. He’s really good with kids. He might not have any biological kids, but given that we both were adopted, we know what it means to be loved, even when you don’t share blood. You can still have those grandchildren that you want. Being gay, doesn’t prevent that. Pushing your child away will. You think about that.”

John heard Lucas’s words and thought about them. He turned back, just in time to watch, as Lucas left the the room, closing the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucas worked the nightshift and got back home at 7. Brad was still in bed, but he could tell that he hadn’t had a restful sleep. He was curled up on his side of the bed, cuddled up with his pillow. Lucas didn’t bother to change, he wore his scrubs home to save time. He pulled off his top and climbed into bed, to try and get a little snuggle time in before Brad’s alarm went off. He didn’t mean to disturb Brad, but he must have been in a light sleep, because the second he touched him, Brad jump away. “Are you okay?”

It took a minute for Brad to register what had just happened. He layed back down. “I’m fine.”

Lucas knew that Brad was anything but fine. “Were you having a nightmare?”

Brad ran his hand over his face. “No. I guess I was just starting to wake and you just startled me. What time is it?”

Lucas wasn’t completely buying what Brad was saying, but he didn’t want to press him. “A little after 7. I thought I’d get home and we could have breakfast at Kelly’s before your shift. I’m not do back until this afternoon.”

Brad wasn’t sure about breakfast, but he certainly needed coffee. He didn’t want to tell Lucas, but he got very little sleep the night before. All he could think of was his father and how much he must have hated him. “Sounds good. I should get a shower.”

Lucas grabbed Brad’s arm before he got out of bed. “We’ve got time. Let’s just lay here for a while. I want to hold you.”

That was the last thing that Brad needed. Being in Lucas’s arms would make him lose it completely and he had a full day to make it through. “You know what that will lead to and I can’t be late again. Orbrect will fire me for sure.”

Lucas watched as Brad got out of bed and decided to get out of bed and join his boyfriend. “I didn’t get a chance to shower at the hospital. Maybe I’ll join you.”

Before Brad could answer, there was a knock on the door. Brad went to grab some underwear from the drawer. “Why don’t you get the door. I wont be long.”

Lucas rushed to the door, not sure who could be knocking so early. He protested as he opened the door. “You can wait a minute.”

John Cooper stood on the other side of the door. He eyed Lucas’s bare chest. “Am I interrupting?”

Lucas looked down at his chest, the hurried to find his top. “No. No. Come in.”

Brad was just about to go in the bathroom, when he saw his father step into the room. “What are you doing here? I thought you said everything you needed to say last night.”

John slowly stepped towards his son. Knowing that he completely earned his anger. “I had a lot of time to think and I was so wrong about everything that I said.”

Brad shook his head. “I don’t want to hear it. Everytime I think that we have made it past all the hurt, you find a new way to hurt me. I’m done.”

Tears started to form in John’s eyes. “I have no right to ask for your forgiveness. I’ve been a fool. Only thinking about my pain and not thinking about yours. I keep talking about your mother and what she meant to me, but what I’ve been doing isn’t honoring her. I couldn’t sleep last night. It was like she was there, telling me how special you are and that you couldn’t change it. Its not that I ever wanted you to. You’re my son and I love you. It just hurt so much when she died. You two were so close and I guess I was jealous of that. You shared something that we never did.”

Brad had never seen his father be so open. “We were close, but that didn’t mean that I didn’t love and need you. I needed you even more, after she was gone.”

John looked down in shame. “...and I turned my back on you.”

Brad thought that he understood. “I never told her you know. I never told anyone.”

John felt that it was time that he was completely honest with his son. “I think that I knew too. I just chose to ignore it. Yet, in spite of everything, look at what you’ve accomplished. I’ve never told you, but I’m truly proud of you.”

Brad stared at his father in disbelief. He’d never said that before. “Really?”

John stepped closer to Brad. “I shut down on you when you needed me most and yet you finished school and did pretty well for yourself. Managing a lab in one of the most prestigious hospitals on the East Coast. That was all on you.”

Brad didn’t feel the need to tell his father how he really got the manager job. “It wasn’t anything.”

John smiled. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Lucas patted Brad on the back. “He’s great at his job.”

Brad smiled over at Lucas. John couldn’t help, but see how much Lucas cared for his son. “I believe your boyfriend. He showed me last night that he doesn’t mince words and that he really cares about you.”

Brad frowned and looked between Lucas and his father. “Last night? You went to see him?”

Lucas was hoping that Brad wouldn’t find out about his visit to Mr Cooper’s room. “You were so upset. I had to do something.”

John put out his hand to assure Brad that it was fine. “He gave me a kick in the pants and made me realize what I was losing. I lost your mother. I don’t want to lose you too. We’ve been going back and forth and that worked when we only had each other, but now that you have Lucas, you might not need me or want me around anymore.”

Brad stepped closer to his father. “I’ll always need you. You’re my father.”

John smiled. “I’m glad you still think of me that way.”

Brad wrapped his arms around his father’s shoulders and held him tight. John was caught off guard at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around Brad’s back and pulled him in close. It was the first time that they had hugged like this, since Brad had told him that he was gay. “I love you.”

John looked over at Lucas, who had tears in his eyes. “I love you too, Brad. I’m sorry for all the pain that I caused you. I’m going to make things better. I’ll make your mother proud of me.”

Brad let go of the hug. “She always was.”

John wasn’t so sure, but he would make good on his word. “I’m sorry that I have to go. My car is waiting for me downstairs. I’m not sure when I’ll get back up here again, but I want to spend some time with you, with both of you.”

Lucas stepped closer to the two men. “I’d like that.”

John headed for the door. “We'll talk soon and make plans.”

Brad walked his father to the door. “Good luck on your meeting and call when you get home.”

Brad closed the door and turned and leaned on it, eyeing Lucas. “Were you going to tell me that you went to see my father?”

Lucas knew that he was caught, he tried to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to mind. “No.”

Brad pushed off from the door and headed for the bathroom, grabbing Lucas’s hand as he passed him. “Thank you for being honest. Maybe we should get that shower now."

Lucas smiled and followed his boyfriend. Knowing that they wouldn't be making it to Kelly's for breakfast after all.

**The End**


End file.
